It's About Damn Time
by DerlylovesDraco
Summary: WARNING: It's Rated M for a reason. DHr.


Authors Note: This is just a short story written in a time of sheer boredom. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything, including my life. ;)

"Draco! Hurry up. We were supposed to be there 30 minutes ago!" Said Hermione, agitatedly.

"Well, if you weren't so beautiful, we wouldn't have to stop for quickies every 5 minutes." Said Draco, looking as if he were getting ready for another one.

"No, Draco, that's enough. Ginny and Blaise are going to fucking kill us. LET'S GO!" Hermione grabbed her keys and walked out the door, with Draco following closely behind her.

Hermione was expected to be at Ginny's baby shower 30 minutes before the other guests arrived to help prepare everything and make sure that things were running smoothly. Draco was also supposed to be helping them, but ever since the pair started dating, his original cleanliness and punctuality had started to become scarce.

"I'm driving." Said Draco, attempting to grab the keys.

"Are you crazy?! You'll get us both killed." Yelled Hermione as she got into the drivers seat of her lexus.

"Fine. Joykill." He muttered, making sure she didn't hear the last part.

They were driving for about fifteen minutes before finally arriving at The Pavillion, where the baby shower was being held. They walked in and found that a lot of guests had arrived before them. Hermione found Ginny (It wasn't hard to miss with her red hair, and being 8 and ¾ months pregnant) and walked straight toward her, pausing only once to wave at Harry and Ron.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry we're late. Draco decided he couldn't wait any longer right as we we're about to walk out the door." Said Hermione with a look of guilt.

"It's alright. It is so bloody hot in this fucking café!" she said, fanning at her face. "I can't believe you guys haven't gotten over the 'I'm horny, let's bang' stage yet. You've been going out for more than a year!"

"I know, I know. He's just so bloody good looking, I just want to ravi--"

"Hello dear! How are things?" Hermione heard Molly's voice.

She turned to her and said "Things are going great. Can you believe the size of that stomach?! She's about to pop!" She said motioning to Ginny.

"Isn't it wonderful? I'm going to be the grandmother of b 8 /b children in less than a week! Bill, Charlie, Fred, and Ron, now Ginny! I can't wait for this new addition to our lovely family."

"I'm glad to hear you're so excited. How is Arthur?" She asked, trying to veer things away from the baby subject.

"He's just fine, dear. You know, you're not getting any younger Hermione. When is Draco going to pop the question and give you a family?" she asked, looking exasperated.

"Oh, er, I… Umm…" She stuttered.

"Oh mum, give it a rest." Said Ginny as she rolled her eyes at Hermione.

"Ooh! Is that Minerva? I've been meaning to talk to her." Said Molly, as she walked away toward a stern looking witch.

"Thank you for that. I'm going to go find Draco, will you be alright?" asked Hermione.

"'Mione, I'm pregnant, not disabled. Go." Said Ginny, rolling her eyes again.

Hermione walked off, looking for Draco. She was walking towards the bathrooms as a hand shot out from a room and pulled her in. She turned and found Draco smiling mischievously at her. She hit him on the arm.

"You frightened me you brute. Don't ever do that again." She whispered.

"Sorry dear, I just needed to be with you." He said, with a lustful look at her.

"It's quite pathetic really." She said.

He kissed her slowly on the lips and she felt her sense of control ebbing away. She kissed him back and he took this as an invitation. He pulled her head back and deepened the kiss. She felt his tongue flicker in her mouth and she got wet thinking about what else that tongue could be doing. She pulled away from the kiss, flushed and started undoing his shirt. He pushed her hands away and said "You first."

He started lifting her dress slowly over her head and she moaned, eager to start. The dress finally came off and he put his hands behind her back to undo her bra. When he did, her nipples got hard from the sudden cold and he put his warm hands on them. He kissed her again while his fingers teased her nipples. His hands then slid down her body to her waist and she sat on a table that was stored in the room. As soon as she sat, his hands moved between her thighs, and she moaned just wanting him inside her.

He first slid just one finger in her just to feel how wet she was, then he pulled it out for couple of seconds, just to tease her. He then slid three fingers inside of her, preparing her for what was to come. She arched her back causing his fingers to go deeper inside of her and she moaned. He felt her walls clench just a little bit, then it unclenched. He pumped his fingers in and out, then in again, and she came. When she finished her first orgasm, his tongue slid from her breast to her navel, then even further.

He flicked it inside of her and she moaned, wanting more. He sucked at her juices and then he got up and pressed his bulge against her opening. She came again just from thinking about what was to come. He slowly undid his shirt, teasing her. Then she got of the table and undid his belt buckle, then took off his pants and boxers. She got on her knees and put his cock into her mouth. She sucked his dick until he was about to cum. When he felt this, he pushed her away hastily and pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed himself into her. He pumped in and out faster and faster and when she screamed "Draco!" he knew he found he spot. He pumped against it faster and he felt her walls tighten, he knew she was close.

"Keep going! Please… I'm about to… Oh!" she moaned.

He felt her body shake and he knew she was done, he pumped in one more time, and with the knowledge that he gave her so much pleasure, he spilled his seed. He muttered a contraceptive charm, and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Hermione." He said.

She looked at him and said slowly "I love you too."

"Let's get back out there before people get too suspicious."

"Okay."

They put on their clothes and made sure they looked alright, and went out to the baby shower.

She told Draco she was going to go find Ginny and she walked away. She found her standing by Blaise and whispered to her "He said it." Ginny looked at her and said "For real?"

"Yes. It was so unexpected."

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's about damn time."

A/N: The end. Hope you liked it. If you did, leave some reviews. :D

**To my reviewers, I will not be adding another chapter, but I'm writing another story. Believe me, it'll be worth the wait. :) **


End file.
